For efficiency-optimized mobile power amplifiers it is common to digitally adjust the driver or the final stage quiescent current (Iccq). Battery-operated devices only allow a limited voltage range of the governing digital-to-analog converter (DAC), for example, Vreg=0.1 V-2.9 V; typically with an accuracy of +/−0.1 V. Typical bias networks only use a fraction of the available voltage range (limited by doubled base-emitter voltage—about 2.5-2.7 V), for example, 2.9 V-2.5 V=0.4 V, which results in low control accuracy.